


Sacrificed To the Fox

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Bleach
Genre: Being moved to here, F/M, Kitsune AU, Kitsunes are fun, Technically bestiality???, This is when I'd use one OC for a series, i dunno, will be edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: The world has been plagued by all sorts of disasters. Tornadoes, earthquakes, wildfires.... you name it. And the source has been tracked by the UN to a cave in the mountains--a Kitsune. Their decision when they see what kind of power the nine-tailed beast has? Sacrifice a virgin to try to quell its anger.





	1. The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bladedpyromania97
> 
> Again, linking the Tumblr.

It had been months since the disasters began. Volcanic eruptions, drought, excessive rains, wildfires... No one knew what was going on. If anyone knew why anything was going on, they said nothing about it. Eventually, an announcement was made. All female virgins between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two were to be registered and monitored, as well as given a number. The UN had found the source of the disasters: a Kitsune hidden in the mountains. A sacrifice was going to be made to try to stop the beast, as no one wanted to send soldiers against a creature with insane powers such as the ones that the nine-tailed fox had already shown.  
It took weeks to register every virgin--some were going and losing their virginity for no other reason than the fact that they didn't want to be sacrificed. It seemed like an insane response to an insane problem. After all, if it weren't for video proof and the fact the government was saying that the issue was the monster, people wouldn't believe it. I was too afraid to move. I had bad luck, and though I was skeptical about Horoscopes and fortune tellers, that bad luck was going to get me killed. The registered virgins were given a government excuse from any schooling they had. After all, knowing there was a possibility of being fed to a giant fox demon was enough to make anyone sick. It was horrifying. And then there was the fact that there wouldn't be an announcement--media was forbidden from speaking of the impending doom of some poor young woman at the claws of a beast that was supposed to live in mythology.  
No. Instead of making an announcement, government officials would come to retrieve the victim. Then the news would be able to report that the sacrifice had been chosen and everyone could relax. Not the name of the girl. No interviews with family or friends. Just an anonymous young woman giving her life for the world. Several news reporters protested, thus causing the sacrifice to make the news, anyways. Reasons for pardon from the pool of potential sacrifices: the girl was the only child and was trying to help support the family, mental disorders that would cause anxiety or suicide, or a criminal record. Why the government used "virgin" was beyond everyone. What they wanted was a pure maiden.  
It took three weeks to make a choice, and the world was quiet, almost like the Kitsune had heard of its impending meal and wanted to let its victim to know that it was waiting for her.  
My parents had reassured me time after time that I would be safe--the odds were against me. And that was true. There were millions of other girls that made it highly unlikely it would be me. But we were still frightened by every knock at the door. Why wouldn't we be? After all, it was still possible my death warrant was being signed.  
The doorbell rang, and I froze. My mother opened the door, and immediately broke down. I was their only daughter, after all. And hearing her sobs made me want to run. But she moved, letting me go with the agents at the door. I was broken up inside, but I couldn't help but feel somehow better when I saw people lining the sidewalks, watching in silence. One person started clapping, then the rest of the streets. I teared up--not only would my death be recognized by at least my home town, as they were watching, but their applause told me that they were at the very least supportive. I waved goodbye, knowing I would never see them again, and climbed into the black sedan that would take me to be prepared for death.


	2. Odd Sacrifice

I stepped out of the vehicle in silence, led into a building. I was surprised to see teary eyed women standing with measuring tape, white fabric, ribbons and hair styling items. I was put on a pedestal and was amazed by the tenderness that the women showed when making a long, white dress with a translucent white train. Especially because the dress was being put on my body as it was made. I was waxed of every hair that wasn't on my head--an uncomfortable experience for someone so used to shaving only her legs and underarms. My hair was washed, conditioned, dried and tied back with white and red ribbons. To my surprise, no make up was put upon my face. The shoes were white flats that had no detail to them. I almost felt like I was being prepared for a wedding. The amount of care and kindness these women showed was comforting to a point. It was also unnerving. This would be the last time I was treated so nicely. My next experience with people would be my death march.  
"Is she ready?" A cold voice asked.  
"As one can be to die for the world--and that's only physically." The oldest of the women said. "Be respectful to this girl while you take her to that cave, and carry her if you must. She's scared, and this is a big responsibility."  
"Of course."  
I followed the source of the voice, a middle aged man with unkind eyes, and started shaking. He led me through the woods, and to a large cave opening in a clearing. I was surrounded by guards, and that should have been a little comforting. But what I saw next made me tear up and want to run. Connected to a large rock in the middle of the clearing, just before the entrance to the cave, were shackles. The guards gently connected the shackles to my wrists and threw the key into the cave.  
"Ok, beast. We leave you this girl as a peace offering. You may have her as long as you will do no more harm to this world and those who inhabit it." The man who led the march said. "You have the key to her shackles. She was chosen from a large pool and chosen just for you. So take her and stop causing trouble for us."  
With that, the guards left. I stared into the cave, tears running down my face. There was no sound coming from within the cave, and it was cold. This creature was probably toying with me.  
??? POV  
I growled a little at the sound of a human outside my den, not paying any attention to his words. I wasn't interested, and the metal that had been thrown in disturbed my nap. I could smell fear outside of my cave. However, I curled up tighter. I would deal with the intruders once I've woken up. For now, my main interest was sleep.  
Kurashi's POV  
I sat on my knees, exhausted and cold. My eyes burned from crying for so long. I could only guess how many hours had passed. However, something within the cave yawned loudly, and a bright light flashed. The Kitsune must have been sleeping while I was brought up to the cave. Every muscle in my body tensed as I tried to mentally prepare for teeth ripping at my flesh or even being swallowed whole. That was an even scarier thought. However, what stepped out of the cave was not a giant fox. Instead, it was almost human in shape--save having nine tails and fox ears on top of its head. It had longish, orange hair and brown eyes. It looked male, and it was in clothes. It rubbed an eye, holding the key that had been thrown in. I realized it was the Kitsune and probably going to try to hunt me.  
However, the creature looked at me and blinked, almost as though it hadn't expected to see me. I couldn't tell what it thought, other than it was shocked to see me, chained to the ground and waiting to become its lunch. My entire body shivered. The creature approached, sniffing cautiously. I stared, shaking. It simply unlocked the shackles and threw me over its shoulder. It walked back into the cage. I wanted to get away and go home. It wasn't going to eat me where someone could at least return my bones to my family so they had something to bury.  
I was gently placed on the ground, and the Kitsune looked me over. I quickly moved back.   
"Why are you so freaked out?" It asked. Its voice was definitely male, but definitely not vicious. "I'm not going to have you mother my kits or something crazy like that."  
"M-mother your...." I stuttered, my eyes wide. "You mean you're not going to eat me?!"  
The humanoid fox raised an eyebrow, looking like I had grown a second head. Then he sat down and started scratching behind an ear, very much like an animal. "I don't /eat humans/. There are better things to eat that live around here. Like deer."  
I stared, very confused. I should have been easy prey. And if I wasn't food, why did he take me? The Kitsune stared, then noticed that I was still shivering. He moved closer, seeming to prefer being on all fours, even in his humanoid state.  
"W-what are you doing?!" I demanded. "Why are you even keeping me?!"  
"You're in no position to use such a tone. I know how to recognize a human sacrifice." He said, his eyes narrowing. "And I'm trying to figure out if I have any furs that would fit you lying around. You're going to freeze before winter properly hits with just that dress. Besides, what good would it do to reject you? Those humans have weapons to destroy me. They just don't want to start a war. Don't you realize why they didn't nuke me? It would start a war, then every human would be killed. Now, stay there."  
I sighed. So much for going home. The Kitsune moved to another part of the cave, returning with several furs. He wrapped one around me and proceeded to make a small nest. I tilted my head at him.  
"What are you doing? That's your bed. I would think you're tired. How long did you know you were going to be given to me?" He spoke calmly.  
"Today. I found out today." I said quietly, knowing I couldn't protest.  
"What's your name?" He started scratching again, seeming focused on getting rid of that itch.  
"Shiryuu Kurashi." I said, laying in the nest of furs. It was warm and soft, but it definitely wasn't as welcoming as my old bed had been.  
"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He stretched, almost as though trying to get comfortable.  
I nodded, wrapping the furs tighter around me. Ichigo sat next to me, gently resting a tail on my shoulders, watching me as I started to doze off.


	3. The Kitsune Enjoys Belly Rubs

"Oh, good morning~" Ichigo chirped when I shifted. "Did you sleep well, Kurashi?"  
I dragged an eye open, looking towards the Kitsune. He was sitting next to a fire, holding something. I yawned and stretched, sitting up. I would have been confused if I hadn't accepted my fate. After all, accepting fate seemed to be the only way to adjust to being kept by a demon fox that would have destroyed humanity if I hadn't been here. Though, I still wasn't sure as to why the male didn't want to eat me. Unless he thought I wouldn't be a good meal, and he was trying to fatten me up a little. That seemed more likely to me. Though he sounded quite pleased that I was awake. I shook my head. I did not want to trust him. Not when I was in his den.  
"Are you feeling ok?" The fox asked, more focused on whatever he was holding.  
"I'm fine. Though I'm not sure why you're keeping me alive." I said, my voice raspy.   
He hummed, pulling what appeared to be a stone frying pan from the fire. I tilted my head. He was cooking? But what? And why? He shouldn't have needed to cook. He should have been able to eat his prey raw. He sniffed at the pan and grinned, bringing it to me. "Hope you're hungry. I feel weird enough about stealing chickens and spices."  
I looked into the pan. A couple of eggs and some sort of meat sat there. I took it shakily, taking a bite of the offered food. It was actually pretty good, though I wasn't entirely sure what the meat was. If I had to guess, it was not the chicken. If there were eggs, Ichigo was probably keeping the chicken to produce eggs. Though how a /fox demon/ was keeping chickens--or at least, trying to--was a mystery. Foxes typically ate chickens and other small animals. But this was not only a fox in human form, he was a giant fox with magic powers. He probably at larger animals.  
"What am I even eating?" I asked.  
"That's some level of trust you have there, not asking until you tasted it." Ichigo remarked. "It's eggs and deer."  
"Here's the thing. If you're going to kill me, I've accepted that." I said calmly.  
"Accepted it? I get that your role was the sacrifice, but you almost sound defeated."  
I glared. "You didn't see the look of despair on the faces of my parents when I was taken! You didn't see the people of my home town lining the streets in silent vigil! I came here, ready to die because of this, after the government scared myself and millions of others because no one knew who it would be! None of the world will even know about this! Of course I sound defeated!"  
The Kitsune sighed, his ear twitching. "Humans are strange. They make a huge fuss over a 'demon fox' and the fact they have to make a sacrifice, but they make no attempt to remember the life they surrendered. You would think that they would realize that you giving up your life was the only thing that was protecting them. If you had escaped, they couldn't exactly get a new sacrifice without having to explain that they lost you. And then no one would be willing to go."  
I looked away. He was right. I easily could have fled. Even though I wasn't being killed, it hurt that no one would know what I was giving up--my freedom, a warm bed, my friends and family, as well as several other things I had grown to love. Just to tame a fox. Fresh tears ran down my face at the thought. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. It felt like a punch in the face to hear Ichigo's thoughts on the matter. He was right. I wasn't dying, at least yet, but I had given up my life to this demon fox for the sake of the rest of the humans. And my name would never be heard.  
Ichigo gently licked my cheek, lapping at the tears. I appreciatively patted his head. I couldn't help but smile and hug him, burying my face in his shoulder. I questioned whether or not he was really a monster at this point. Based on the way he held me to his chest, his tails wrapping warmly around me to keep me warm, I would say he wasn't. Either that, or he really liked me.  
I tentatively scratched behind his ears. He perked up, seeming really happy that I was petting him. It was adorable. Ichigo lay down on his back, looking into my eyes. I paused, wondering what he was trying to tell me. Then I realized that foxes were still canines. He wanted a belly rub. I knelt next to him and began to scratch his tummy as though he were a puppy. He began to squirm slightly, seeming thrilled. It felt like life here wouldn't be so bad with him. I began to feel like life with him wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Overprotective Fox

A couple of days had passed since I was given to Ichigo, and I was adjusting to living in the den as opposed to my old city life. The adjustment was good, as winter was fast approaching. Though the furs Ichigo had made a nice bed, there was no door to the den. We were subject to the snow getting in and making things much harder on us. Or at least me. Ichigo had thick fur. I was still human. I hadn't tried to leave the cave, as my companion had given me plenty to do--as in he stole yarn and crochet and knitting supplies when he stole things to keep me comfortable and well fed. I wasn't sure how he had gotten me water that was so pure and well filtered--though I was fast to assume Kitsune magic. It was how he made fires to cook my food. That food consisted of berries, fish and deer--and eggs. Some things I had eaten my whole life, such as bread and dairy products, were no longer part of my diet. I couldn't tell whether or not my body found that to be a good thing. While Ichigo had created a bathroom in the cave--somehow with indoor plumbing--there were no signs of any positive or negative effects.  
"Kurashi~" Ichigo purred, hovering over me. He gently licked my cheek in greeting. "I'm home."  
"Yes, I can see this, furball." I remarked teasingly.  
"Be nice. I brought you a treat this time~"  
I tilted my head back, looking into his brown eyes. He had a gentle smile on his face, and he wrapped his tails around me. I leaned against his chest, enjoying the warmth. He seemed almost partial to his humanoid form for some reason. I could only imagine why. Ichigo began to run a hand through my hair, which was usually a way of showing affection. Or grooming me. It had to have been fox instincts to groom me--in other words, licking the top of my head. He seemed to be very instinctive over little things like that. Then again, it must have been easier for him to have me in the cave at all times. He had told me of bears and hunters that were in the area. Hunters weren't a problem. A giant magical fox would be enough to frighten any human, and the disturbance of humans after a sacrifice would probably be enough to break the pact--if it could technically be called a pact--that had been sealed by the Kitsune taking me. He would stop creating disasters, and I was his--though I was supposed to be a meal, at least according to what normally happened when a virgin was sacrificed to a monster.  
"A treat, huh?" I asked, giving a warm smile.  
Ichigo reached into the back he used when he went on his raids for supplies for me and pulled out a chocolate bar. My eyes widened the moment I saw the candy. I hadn't had chocolate in a while, and I missed it.  
"Oooh, someone's happy." The Kitsune hummed, giving me the bar of chocolate. "I'm glad you like it. It took me a while to get to this for you. A fox goes into a super market, and no one cares. The moment a fox tries to go into a candy store, everyone freaks out."  
"You weren't hurt, were you?" I asked.  
Ichigo shook his head, nuzzling my hair. "I'm fine. I protected myself. I'm just worried about leaving you alone so often."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I looked over at the Kitsune in careful silence, glad to see what I saw. He was sleeping peacefully, curled up tightly in his giant fox form. Out of sheer curiosity about what the territory was like, I began to creep towards the mouth of the cave, keeping quiet. I didn't want to wake him.  
The moment I stepped outside of the cave, something grabbed the back of my top and lifted me off the ground. I panicked and began to struggle, until the thing holding me turned around and carried me back into the cave. Then I crossed my arms stubbornly, pouting.  
"Ichigo...!" I whined.  
"No. You stay in the cave. You'll get hurt." Ichigo muttered, placing me in my the nest of furs. "Or worse..."  
I wanted to protest as he curled up around me and licked the top of my head, but I didn't feel like arguing with him. I leaned against him, nestling into his side. His fur was soft and warm, so I couldn't really complain. I'd probably have to get used to being snuggled against him with the winter cold coming in. I probably wouldn't survive the winter otherwise. Besides, I was comfortable and starting to doze off.  
"Silly Kitsune..." I murmured sleepily. "You're so overprotective..."


End file.
